Parce qu'ils le valent bien
by Catie147
Summary: Sirius Black, ancien tôlard, évadé de prison sous sa forme d'Animagus, et recherché activement par les Aurors du monde entier. Loisir favori : porter sur les nerfs de son ancien ennemi juré. Severus Rogue, professeur de potions aux cheveux gras, complètement bougon. Loisir favori : râler. Avec de tels profils, la vie à deux, c'était pas gagné d'avance. Loin de là. Slash SB/SR.
1. Chapitre 1 : Soirée

**Disclaimer** : Tout appartient bien sûr à J. K. Rowling, je ne fais qu'emprunter ses lieux, ses personnages, et son univers.

 **Note d'auteur** : Mon premier recueil de slash et mes premiers Snack, comme quoi, tout arrive ! XD Je me suis essayée à ce pairing grâce à Fleur, plutôt dans un registre comique, vous me direz ce que vous en avez pensé. ;) Texte écrit dans le cadre d'une Nuit HPF, sur le thème "Soirée".

* * *

La cuisine de la maison des Black était inhabituellement calme ce soir-là. Harry et les autres étaient repartis à Poudlard la veille, laissant la sinistre demeure encore plus dépouillée de vie qu'elle ne l'était auparavant.

Le visage sombre, une bouteille de Bièreaubeurre à la main, Sirius contemplait l'âtre vide, où rougeoyaient les dernières cendres. Il était seul dans la longue pièce silencieuse. Molly et Arthur étaient partis se coucher depuis longtemps, Tonks était repartie chez ses parents, Remus s'était enfermé pour la pleine lune, et Servilus était parti en mission.

La pensée de cette infâme chauve-souris aux cheveux graisseux le fit grimacer. Il but une longue gorgée de Bièreaubeurre, regrettant de ne pas avoir quelque chose de plus fort sous la main. Sa longue solitude avait été momentanément apaisée par la venue de la bruyante bande d'adolescents, mais maintenant qu'ils étaient repartis, elle n'en était que ravivée avec plus d'intensité encore.

— Encore à te morfondre, Black, lança une voix doucereuse.

Serrant les dents, Sirius se retourna brusquement vers le seuil. Severus se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte, un sourire ironique flottant sur ses lèvres.

— Dumbledore sera ravi de savoir que tu as échoué aussi vite, grommela-t-il.

— Au moins il sait qu'il peut compter sur moi. Je ne fais pas partie de ceux qui se terrent lamentablement dans le quartier général à attendre que la guerre se termine.

Sirius se leva brusquement, les mains crispés. La fureur caractéristique commençait à l'envahir, enflant en lui avec rapidité, le poussant à réagir. Il brûlait d'envie d'écraser son poing contre le visage suffisant de Servilus, éclater son joli petit nez et le voir saigner devant lui. Ôter ce sourire moqueur de son visage.

— Toujours aussi prompt à t'énerver, Black.

Sa voix traînante lui hérissa les poils. La haine et la colère se mêlaient étroitement en lui. Après cette longue soirée morne et silencieuse, il éprouvait un besoin urgent de laisser éclater le trop plein d'énergie qui bouillait au fond de son ventre.

Il s'approcha de son ennemi juré à grand pas, déterminé à lui coller un œil au beurre noir. Il ne pensa même pas à sortir sa baguette. Ce soir, il avait juste envie de cogner. Il empoigna Servilus par le devant de sa robe, approchant son visage haineux tout près du sien.

— Tu n'es qu'un misérable petit serpent visqueux, siffla-t-il.

— Tu as toujours eu une manière particulière de t'exprimer pour me dire à quel point tu tenais à moi.

Cela le surprit tellement qu'il relâcha sa prise, les yeux écarquillés.

— Ne joue pas l'étonné Black. On sait bien tous les deux que tu es fou de moi.

— Mais qu'est-ce que…

Sirius ne comprenait plus rien. Comment la situation avait-elle pu lui échapper à ce point-là ? Puis, il vit avec horreur Servilus se pencher vers lui, un sourire ironique accroché aux lèvres. Il n'allait quand même pas… Mais si. L'imbécile graisseux avait manifestement l'intention de l'embrasser ! Sirius tenta de reculer, de partir, de bouger, mais il ne pouvait plus. Il était comme figé sur place, les yeux écarquillés de stupeur. Il se rapprochait, se rapprochait…

* * *

Sirius se réveilla en sursaut, le souffle court. Au fur et à mesure que son rêve lui revenait progressivement en mémoire, il fut secoué d'un rire nerveux. Quel idiot il avait été !

Une forme indistincte dans le lit à ses côtés grogna et se tourna vers lui.

— Je peux savoir ce qui te fait rire de la sorte en pleine nuit, Black ?

— J'ai rêvé que je te détestais.

— Je ne vois pas en quoi cela change de la réalité.

Son petit serpent était bougon ce soir. Mais il savait très bien comment arranger ça. Avec un sourire pervers, Sirius se pencha à l'oreille de Severus, et lui chuchota à l'oreille :

— Je peux te montrer comment mon rêve était censé finir si tu veux.

* * *

 **Note de fin** : Merci d'avoir lu ! N'oubliez pas qu'une p'tite review fait toujours plaisir. :) Trois autres textes arrivent prochainement. :)


	2. Chapitre 2 : Renaître

**Note d'auteur :** Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews ! Voici le deuxième petit texte Snack écrit pendant la nuit de février, sur le thème "Renaître". :) J'espère qu'il vous plaira. :)

* * *

Un vent frais s'engouffra à travers la porte entrouverte, ébouriffant son pelage noir. Pressé et plein d'entrain, Sirius força le passage, la truffe frétillante sous les mille odeurs qui s'offraient à lui. Severus grogna derrière lui, grommelant des insultes.

— Juste deux minutes, Black, le prévint-il.

Sirius laissa échapper un jappement d'approbation avant de s'élancer dans le jardin. Plus heureux qu'il ne l'avait été depuis plusieurs mois, il laissa le chien prendre le pas sur l'homme, l'euphorie effaçant ses trop nombreux problèmes de son esprit.

Il courut après sa queue, aboya contre des papillons, se roula dans l'herbe verte avec bonheur, le tout sous le regard agacé de son garde du corps. Les bras croisés, tapant du pied par terre, Severus restait de marbre face à cet enthousiasme. Une ride d'inquiétude plissait son front tandis qu'il épiait la rue des deux côtés.

Sirius, totalement insouciant, ne pensait plus à rien. Ni aux Mangemorts, ni à la guerre, ni à Dumbledore, ni à Kreattur ou ses parents, à rien. Juste au vent dans sa fourrure, au soleil bas qui éclairait le jardin de ses derniers rayons, aux odeurs et aux bruits qui l'entourait. Il n'était plus confiné dans cette horrible maison sinistre aux relents de moisissures, seul avec sa rancœur et son amertume. Il avait l'impression de renaître.

— Allez, Black, il est temps de rentrer.

La voix brusque de Severus le surprit alors qu'il courait après un idiot de chat qui avait eu l'audace de s'introduire sur son territoire. Il le regarda avec espoir en battant de la queue, la langue sortie, les oreilles rabattues et la tête penchée sur le côté. Sa tête de chien battu, ça marchait à chaque fois. Enfin, sur quiconque qui n'était pas Severus Rogue. Ce dernier ne lui rendit qu'un regard implacable, pointant d'un doigt sans appel la porte grande ouverte.

Finissant par abandonner, Sirius retourna dans la froideur impersonnelle de la maison familiale, la queue basse et l'œil triste.

— Cesse donc de faire ton malheureux chien de gouttière, tu devrais t'estimer heureux que je puisse t'accorder ces quelques minutes hors de la surveillance de Dumbledore.

Son ton semblait dur, mais Sirius savait qu'il compatissait. C'était juste qu'il le cachait très bien.

— Allez, transforme-toi. Fol Œil va arriver.

Sirius eut alors une excellente idée. Enfin, cela lui sembla une excellente idée sur le coup, très amusante.

Se dressant de toute sa taille, il posa ses pattes sur les épaules de Severus, qui s'immobilisa sous la surprise. Puis, de sa grande langue baveuse et râpeuse, il lécha la joue de son serpent préféré, qui blêmit d'indignation. Il s'éloigna avant de subir ses foudres, abandonnant sa forme canine au bout du couloir vide.

— Black ! Reviens ici tout de suite ! hurla une voix particulièrement furibonde dans son dos.

Sirius fut secoué d'un rire silencieux. Il s'empressa de disparaître dans les étages avant que Severus ne puisse mettre la main sur lui pour avoir osé commettre un tel outrage. Une chose était sûre, il allait être très énervé ce soir lorsqu'ils se retrouveraient enfin seuls.

Et Sirius allait prendre cher pour cet affront. Très cher. En tout cas, il l'espérait fort.

* * *

 **Note de fin :** Merci d'avoir lu ! Le prochain texte arrivera ce week-end, j'espère que celui-ci vous a plu. Oubliez pas la petite review qui fait plaisir pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé ! :)


	3. Chapitre 3 : Imagination

**Note d'auteur :** Et voici le troisième texte écrit durant la Nuit, sur le thème "Imagination". J'espère qu'il vous plaira. ^^

* * *

— Tu sais Severus, il est temps que tu fasses preuves d'un peu plus d'imagination à ce niveau-là.

— J'ai dit non, Black !

Sa voix était furibonde, son regard inflexible. Mais Sirius savait qu'il cèderait. Il cédait toujours à ses caprices. Il suffisait de savoir où appuyer.

— Si tu acceptes pour ce soir, la prochaine fois je veux bien me prêter à ton jeu de rôle ridicule de l'élève désobéissant et du maître de Potions fâché.

Le doute se peignit sur les traits de Severus. Cette hypothèse était des plus alléchantes. Il était tenté, il le voyait bien. A deux doigts d'accéder à sa proposition indécente.

— Et je te promets d'essayer cette potion qui fait parler Fourchelang si ça te plait tant.

Severus plissa les yeux. L'envie luisait dans ses prunelles. Sirius arbora un sourire satisfait. Ca y est, c'était gagné. Il avait dû faire quelques sacrifices, mais c'était pour son bien personnel, et il assumait pleinement.

— Tu promets ? demanda Severus d'une voix dangereuse.

Sirius hocha vertueusement la tête. Tout le monde savait à quel point il était honnête, moral et juste pourtant. Il ne comprenait pas le but de cette question. Surtout que s'il manquait à sa parole, il était sûr que Severus se vengerait d'une manière peu agréable. Enfin, cela dépendait de quel point de vue on se plaçait…

Il fut sorti de ses pensées inconvenantes par un raclement de gorge peu discret. A la fois rageur, résigné, et curieusement impatient, Severus le toisait de son regard le plus froid.

— Quand tu veux, Black.

Avec un sourire de requin, Sirius ne se fit pas désirer plus longtemps. Quelques secondes plus tard, le pauvre Severus était incapable de bouger, étroitement attaché à leur lit, nu comme un ver.

— Où est-ce que tu vas ? gronda la voix terrifiante de Severus en voyant son amant se glisser vers la porte.

— Je vais chercher le chocolat chaud.

— Quoi ? rugit Severus avec colère. Tu ne m'as jamais dit que…

— De l'imagination, mon cher, toujours avoir de l'imagination, chantonna Sirius en quittant la pièce.

Lorsqu'il revint dans la pièce avec un énorme pot de chocolat et un bol de chantilly (un petit bonus qu'il n'avait pas longtemps hésité à prendre), Severus était au paroxysme de sa fureur.

Tant mieux, se dit-il. C'était encore meilleur quand il était dans cet état.

* * *

 **Note de fin :** Merci d'avoir lu ! Une p'tite review ? :) Le prochain et dernier chapitre arrivera sûrement lundi. :)


	4. Chapitre 4 : Folie

**Note d'auteur :** Youps je viens de me rendre compte que je n'avais pas publié mon dernier texte sur ce site-là, toutes mes excuses. ^^ Voici donc le dernier Snack écrit lors de la Nuit de février 2016, sur le thème Folie. (Mon cerveau fatigué a pondu quelque chose de très bizarres, je m'excuse d'avance pour ce que vous allez lire XD)

* * *

Severus ferma la porte d'entrée derrière lui en grommelant dans sa barbe inexistante. Il jeta un regard mauvais vers le couloir menant jusqu'à la cuisine, d'où s'échappait des bruits de rires et de conversations chaleureuses. Il n'avait aucune envie de se mêler à la compagnie indésirable de ces rouquins mal élevés. Il les voyait déjà assez à Poudlard. Et puis il n'était pas spécialement connu pour ses capacités extraordinaires en sociabilité.

Prenant garde à ne pas réveiller Mrs Black, il monta au premier étage, jusqu'à la chambre qui lui était réservée. Il avait le temps de dormir quelques heures avant de repartir en mission. Peut-être même qu'il aurait le temps de voir Sirius quelques agréables minutes si les sangsues acceptaient de s'éloigner de lui suffisamment longtemps. Mais avant, il devait dormir.

Ses projets furent cependant contrecarrés à l'instant où il poussa la porte sombre. Sirius était déjà allongé de travers sur son matelas, ses pieds pendant d'un côté du lit, sa tête de l'autre.

— Je ne suis pas d'humeur maintenant Black, laisse-moi me reposer un peu, grogna-t-il.

Il ôta sa cape, sa robe, et voulut s'allonger, mais l'autre imbécile ne bougea pas d'un poil. Il s'apprêtait à le réprimander vertement lorsque Sirius s'exprima enfin.

— Dis tonton Sevy, tu étais passé où ?

Severus se figea. Il n'était pas sûr d'avoir bien entendu.

— Black, je ne suis pas d'humeur pour tes jeux sexuels tordus, je suis fatigué, alors dégage de ma chambre.

A sa plus grande horreur, il vit les yeux de Sirius s'emplir de larmes.

— Pourquoi t'es méchant avec moi, tonton Sevy ?

Halluciné, Severus se leva aussitôt comme si on l'avait brûlé. Puis il plissa soudainement les yeux, un horrible soupçon s'insinuant dans son esprit.

— Sirius, dit-il d'une voix dangereusement calme. Tu n'aurais pas été fouillé sous mon lit par hasard ?

— Bah si, répondit l'ancien Gryffondor stupide avec un grand sourire niais. J'avais soif et y avait des bouteilles.

— Par le caleçon de Merlin, Black ! rugit Severus. Tu as bu ma potion de Folie Douce !

Sirius sembla tout penaud, ce qui le fit soupirer. Cet abruti n'en ratait vraiment pas une. Il consulta sa montre d'un air ennuyé. Connaissant ses habitudes de poivrot, il devait avoir sûrement vidé la bouteille, l'imbécile. Il en aurait pour plusieurs heures. Il n'aurait jamais le temps de se reposer correctement. Avec espoir, il voulut quand même tenter sa chance.

— Tu ne veux pas dormir un peu ?

Sirius hocha vivement la tête, à sa plus grande surprise. Severus s'allongea dans le lit, et il vint se blottir immédiatement contre lui, se pelotonnant dans ses bras comme un petit animal en quête d'affection. Severus devait avouer qu'il était presque mignon comme ça. Il faillit se gifler pour avoir une telle pensée.

D'un geste de baguette, il éteignit les lumières, puis ferma les yeux, accueillant avec impatience les bras de Morphée. Le sommeil s'emparait doucement de lui, apaisant. Il était au bord des portes de l'oubli réparateur lorsque…

— Tonton Sevy, j'arrive pas à dormir.

De la patience. Il allait falloir de la patience.

* * *

 **Note de fin :** Merci d'avoir lu ! :) Oubliez pas la petite review qui fait plaisir. Je ferme ce recueil en attendant une éventuelle future Nuit HPF, si jamais je réécris sur ce couple. ^^


End file.
